fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Boey
Boey (ボーイ Bōi, also translated as Boowy in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is an eager young apprentice Mage who is devoted to Celica's protection. He is like a younger brother to Mae, who constantly teases him but joins him out of concern for both her and Celica. After the war, he stays with Mae, finding happiness in their bickering. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Recruitment In Chapter 2, talk to him at the Novis Monastery (needed to progress). Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |30% |15% |10% |20% |40% |0% |} Overall Boey, like Mae, is a unit that starts off usable when you get him at the beginning of Celica's route. He quickly learns the Thunder spell, making him a 3 range unit. Mae starts off being a more potent offensive unit than Boey when you get him, and Boey will continue to fall behind the group in usefulness as it takes him a long time to learn his more potent spells. He starts off with very low base Speed that will never get fixed due to his abysmal Speed growth. He has very high HP growth for a Mage, and extremely high Defense growth (tied with Kliff, Tatiana, and Saber for the 2nd highest Defense growth in the game, only lower than Est's). The high HP is certainly nice to offset the HP that is deducted when casting spells, but the better Defense and HP does not change the fact that his Speed is so low that virtually every enemy in the game will Double Attack him, and his base Defense is low enough that the high growth will not make his defense formidable enough to withstand physical attacks. Boey is not without his uses. He is capable of strong single hit damage, has a potential range of 3, and receives a boost in potency after obtaining Arrow since the high damage of that spell and the heavy Weight suits Boey's stats. The problem is that just about every other character in Celica's route is capable of dealing just as much damage as Boey, have access to better spells, and have enough Speed to Double Attack some enemies, so Boey winds up falling behind the rest of his team. Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Ending *'(If Mae is alive)' As always, he does nothing but bicker with Mae. Perhaps, for the two of them, that is true happiness? *'(If Mae is dead)' Now that Mae's gone before him, he realizes his own heart for the first time. However, time cannot be turned back. Quotes Trivia *Boey has red hair in his in-game portrait in Fire Emblem Gaiden and his artwork in The Complete. But, in the game's manual and in Fire Emblem Awakening (probably due to the match from the game manual artwork), he has green hair instead of red. *His hair color once again changes for Gaiden's remake, this time white as part of an entire redesign with only his head ornament staying. Gallery File:Boey (Gaiden Manual Artwork).png|Boey's artwork from the Instruction Manual. File:Boey (The Complete Artwork).png|Boey's artwork from Fire Emblem The Complete. File:Boowy.gif|Boey's portrait in Gaiden. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters